Once Upon A Time
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Parody-parody dari Fairy Tale, dimana para tokoh-tokoh Hetalia yang kita sayangi ? akan memainkan peran menjadi tokoh-tokoh di dongeng yang sudah ditentukan! Chapter 1: Alice In Wonderland, yang penasaran siapa yang bakal muncul atau pairing apa yang menjadi canon disini silahkan bacaaa, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED! #eh


Haloo, saya adalah author yang ngga pernah nyelesain fanfic-fanfic terdahulu dan selalu bikin yang baru loh~ #dikroyok

Abaikan yang diatas, fanfic ini adalah parody dari fairy tale (bukan fairy tail ya) dan tokoh-tokohnya dimainkan oleh character hetalia… Sebenarnya biarpun ini dibilang parody yaaa… ngga parody-parody amat… pokoknya saya ngancurin dongeng buatan orang dah #dihajar bareng-bareng

Juga character dan pairingnya khusus chapter ini sesuai selera saya ya, jadi jangan ada yang ngambek atau galau kalau ada liat pairing atau character yang tidak sesuai selera anda (emang ayam panggang?)

Sebenarnya sih waktu baru awal buat fanfic ini ngga niat begini ya, tapi karena baru ingat jadi khusus chapter ini untuk ALFRED BIRTHDAY~! Happy Birthday Alfred~ Semoga kau dan Iggy tak akan pernah terpisah selamanya~ #eh

**Title: Alice In Wonderland**

**as**

**Arthur In Hetaland**

.

.

**One Upon A Time…**

Ada seorang…. Err.. Laki-laki? Eh kok memakai baju cewek sih?

Arthur: KAN LOE YANG MENYURUHKU MEMAKAI INI, GIT! #nendang author

Ih kok gitu Iggy~ Kau lebih cocok memakai baju itu loh~

Arthur: You little-

Oke kita replay!

REPLAY…

Ehem, Ada seorang pere—

Arthur: LAKI-LAKI!

Oke, laki-laki (yang memakai baju perempuan) sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat sungai, ia sedang menikmati teh nya sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Arthur! Aku buat Banana Scone loh!" Panggil (atau teriak?) kakaknya Arthur, Scott. EH? Wait a minute… Scott… MASA KAU PAKAI BAJU CEWEK JUGA?... Eh engga, author hanya bercanda kok… Scott kan gentleman asli gitu~ Kyaaa Scott!

"Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar!" Arthur pun membereskan peralatan minum teh dan bukunya, disaat ia beres-beres, kucing kesayangan Arthur tiba-tiba meloncat kebadannya dan membuatnya jatuh. "Hahaha~ Apa yang kau lakukan Alf-" Arthur tak sengaja melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah berlari tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar maling gitu dan yang membuat Arthur cengo yaitu…. Telinga kelinci? Eh? Kok bisa! Pikir Arthur.

"Gawat! Telat! Telat!" Kata Laki-laki berbaju formal itu dan daritadi menatap jam nya yang bergantung di lehernya seperti kalung. Yah yang daritadi dipikiran Arthur adalah 'wah peri jenis baru' seperti itu, ckckck…

Disaat Arthur sedang bengong ternyata laki-laki bertelinga kelinci- mari kita panggil Kiku Rabbit (Karena SANGAT jelas ada tanda pengenal di bajunya) itu melompat ke lubang di pohon tua yang sangat besar. Kaget, Arthur spontan memanggil Kiku Rabbit.

"Tuan kelinci! Tunggu dulu!" Panggil Arthur dan meninggalkan kucingnya, ia berlari mengikuti ke lubang dimana Kiku Rabbit tersebut masuk. Tapi baru saja masuk Arthur langsung terjatuh kedalam lubang yang sangat besar dan dalam.

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak Arthur yang sangat girly, eh? Girly?

Dan berkat dress nya yang berenda, Arthur bisa melayang di lubang yang sangat dalam itu. "A-apaan ini? Kok tiba-tiba menjadi gelap?" pikir Arthur bingung sendiri, tapi tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sesuatu dan benda tersebut langsung bercahaya, berkat cahaya itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas banda-benda melayang disekitarnya. Yang membuat lebih aneh adalah benda-benda tersebut bisa bergerak dan bersuara sendiri. Dan sekali lagi berkat dress berendanya, Arthur mendarat dengan selamat. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku Arthur…

Disaat yang sama, Arthur melihat Kiku Rabbit berlari kelorong yang unik atau lucu? Tanpa ba bi bu Arthur kembali mengejarnya lagi dan sesekali memanggil-manggilnya. Kiku Rabbit kemudian memasuki ruangan dari sebuah pintu yang bentuknya aneh juga, dengan hati-hati Arthur membuka pintu tersebut dan ia tidak melihat apapun diruangan itu. "Eh? Kemana kelinci tadi?"

"Hei kau"

Arthur hampir kena serangan jantung saat mendengar suara tersebut, ia pun berbalik mencari asal suara tadi. Tapi yang daritadi ia lihat hanyalah ruangan kosong yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Disini bodoh"

Benar saja sekarang Arthur pucat pasi dan keringat dingin, tentu saja ia begitu! Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah PINTU YANG BERBICARA!

"A-anu… Eh.. Ada apa y-ya?" Tanya Arthur gugup yang takut kena santet (emang tuh pintu Indonesia apa?) ia pun mendekat ke arah pintu yang berukuran yang Cuma bisa dimasuki seekor kucing.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya pintu itu to the point banget, entah sekarang Arthur takut, kesal, marah, galau… Oke yang terakhir lupakan, ia malah bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku… Tadi ingin mengejar seorang… Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu juga itu makhluk apa tapi yang pastinya ada laki-laki bertelinga kelinci dan berbaju formal berlari ke sini jadi aku mengejarnya karena penasaran tapi sekarang ia lenyap" Jawab Arthur gugup dengan wajah yang supeeeeer imut nya!... Eh ngga, itu Cuma pendapat sang author, jadi lupakan.

"Hmm… Maksudmu dia?" Pintu itu membuka mulutnya dan terlihat sang Kiku Rabbit itu masih berlari tergesa-gesa. Mata Arthur langsung membesar saat melihat itu, "Benar! Itu dia!" Kata Arthur bahagia.

"Namanya itu Kiku Rabbit, susah banget manggilnya laki-laki bertelinga kelinci.. Kepanjangan tau" Kata pintu itu seperti orang bosen level 5 karena kehabisan kripik iblisnya, tapi kayaknya Arthur ngga terlalu memperhatikan ekspresinya deh.

"Kumohon berikan aku cara supaya bisa kesana" Arthur memohon dengan wajah memelasnya yang hampir membuat author mimisan… Jangan bunuh author, acuhkan saja yang tadi itu.

"Aku mau saja tapi tubuhmu terlalu besar untuk masuk dariku, kau lihat botol diatas meja itu? Mungkin itu bisa membantu" Arthur berbalik melihat sebuah botol kecil diatas meja yang disebutkan pintu itu, Ia pun berjalan ke arah meja itu.

'_Drink me!'_

"Aneh dan… Mencurigakan, Ah sudahlah yang penting aku harus keluar dari sini" Arthur pun meminum setengah isi botol tersebut, tak berapa lama ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin kecil, kecil, dan mengecil bahkan sampai botol yang tadi berukuran sangat kecil bagi Arthur malah terlihat sangat besar.

"Yosh! Ukuranku sudah pas kan? Biarkan aku masuk!" Kata Arthur dengan semangat dan siap memutar knop pintu,tetapi biarpun ia putar berapa kalipun tidak terbuka sama sekali.

"APA INI! Kau menipuku ya!" Teriak Arthur kesal, ia ingin sekali memukul pintu itu tapi karena pintu itu adalah jalan dimana antara hidup atau mati ia tahan saja.

"Mmm… Oh ya, pintuku terkunci, jangan bilang kau meninggalkan kuncinya di atas meja tadi?" Kata pintu itu santai, tentu saja itu membuat Arthur naik pitam, tapi ia menatap meja itu sebentar dan kembali menatap sang pintu.

"Yang benar saja, git! Meja itu terlalu besar untukku!" Arthur langsung mengeluarkan jari f*ck nya saking kesalnya, si pintu hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam_ 'dasar cewek'_, dan satu hal yang sangat salah disini… ARTHUR ITU COWOK WOY!

"Iya deh… Aku beri kau kemudahan, nih makan aja kue ini" Tiba-tiba saja ada satu piring kue kering yang bertulisan _'Eat me!'_ dan tentu saja Arthur sangat curiga, mungkin saja ia berubah menjadi cewek beneran… Eh apa?

"B-baiklah kalau begitu…" Arthur pun memakan sebuah kue tadi, tiga detik tak terjadi apa-apa, Arthur hanya menghela nafas lega dan kecewa karena tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi didetik ke lima, ia tiba-tiba menjadi besar, besar, dan membesar sampai-sampai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"G-GYAAAAA! Ini sih terlalu besar, git!" Teriak Arthur sambil berusaha menggerakkan posisi badannya yang sekarang sangat TIDAK mengenakkan, mau tahu posisinya? Males ah ngetiknya.

"Hmm… Berarti aku salah ya? Ngomong-ngomong celana dalammu terlihat loh" Dan yang benar saja, ternyata pintu itu dihadapan errr… Untuk anak berumur dibawah 18 tahun sebaiknya tidak usah dijelaskan..

Arthur: KAU SENDIRI MASIH DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN!

Oke Iggy, jangan singgung aku masalah itu, bagaimana nasibku kalau tidak boleh baca doujinshi/fanfic USUK rated M!

Arthur: WTF!

Baiklah, ini (sangat) jauh dari cerita, mari kita lanjutkan

CONTINUED…

"WHAT! You damn door! Jangan lihat, Pervert!" Dengan blushing nya (plus tsundere) Arthur langsung menutup bagian 'terlarang'nya .

Si pintu hanya menyeringai, "Heh, baik-baik… Tadi kau tidak meminum seluruh isi botol tadi kan? Nah sekarang minumlah" Arthur hanya mendengus kecil dan mencari botol yang sudah kecil ditambah ukurannya sekarang pasti sangat kecil, setelah ketemu ia pun meminum seluruh isinya, seperti sebelumnya Arthur pun berubah menjadi sangat kecil.

"Baik dan sekarang kau… Ah kau lupa dengan kuncinya…" Kata sang pintu itu dengan wajah benar-benar seperti tidak bernyawa lagi Arthur menatap kunci yang berada diatas meja. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan hal penting yang bernama KUNCI.

"For queen sake…" Ucap Arthur yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi, ia pun berpikir supaya bisa berada diatas sana, dan tak lama keluarlah lampu bohlam jadul yang kira-kira tinggal 5 watt dikepala Arthur. "I have an idea!" Ujar Arthur sok british.

Arthur: YAIYALAH! LAH WONG AKU ORANG INGGRIS!

Ush, Iggy kok sekarang aksenmu kayak orang jawa? Ah sudahlah kita lanjut aja…

Arthur pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantong baju dress nya yang hampir mirip dengan baju Nyo!Engalnd itu (yang pastinya bukan kantong ajaib Doraemon ya) dan yang sekarang ditangannya adalah… Tongkat sihir?

"Baiklah! Berubah!" Eh kok tiba-tiba Arthur kayak power ranger ya? Lupakan, dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia berubah menjadi… BRITANNIA ANGEL!

"…" silahkan bayang sendiri ekspresi pintu geje tersebut.

"Dengan begini lebih cepat mengambilnya!" Britannia angel pun terbang dengan anggunnya (?) ke meja yang diatasnya ada kunci, dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci itu dan langsung turun kebawah.

Disaat menginjakan lantai Britannia angel langsung berubah menjadi Arthur In Alisland… Eh judul aslinya apa tadi? Author males baca ulang ah…

"Nih kuncinya, cepetan nanti Kiku Rabbit nya keburu hilang!" kata Arthur kayak mau mengancam orang aja (eh emang ngancam ya?), si pintu tadi hanya menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba pintu tadi menghilang dan malah berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia.

"Nah selamat datang di Hetaland, perkenalkan namaku _The door_" Kata seorang lelaki yang tadi awalnya adalah sebuah pintu kayu yang kecil berubah menjadi lelaki berambut hitam kecokelatan dan beralis tebal seperti Arthur.

"E-eh? Kau pintu ta—" Belum selesai Arthur bicara ia didorong lelaki yang berasal dari pintu tadi.

"Semoga kau menikmatinya" Laki-laki tadi tersenyum sekilas dan tiba-tiba saja ia dan tempat tadi hilang sekejab disaat Arthur berbalik untuk melihatnya, dengan bergidik ngeri Arthur hanya lari mencari Kiku Rabbit tadi.

"A-apa itu tadi? Kok pintu bisa berubah menjadi manusia?" Disaat Arthur berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut ia kembali melihat Kiku Rabbit sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Dengan wajah seakan berkata _'Lucky!' _ia berlari mengejar Kiku Rabbit yang sudah memasuki gua yang disekitarnya ada bermacam-macam bunga, semua bunga itu menutupi tanah, dinding, dan langit-langit gua itu. Seperti sebelumnya, Kiku Rabbit tidak terlihat lagi dimatanya, disaat ia melewati bunga-bunga itu ia mencium bau asap rokok dimana-mana, sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk akan hal itu, karena kesal ia pun mencari dimana asal usul rokok tersebut. Gara-gara semak-semak dan bunga dihadapannya, ia kesulitan mencari jalan yang ia tempuh, dengan hasil yang memuaskan Arthur akhirnya menemukan asal-usul bau rokok yang membuatnya sulit bernafas tadi. Asalnya dari seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba biru sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di kursinya, dan yang pastinya ia merokok memakai cerutu panjang yang bentuknya aneh.

"Umm… Permisi…?" Panggil Arthur kepada lelaki itu, yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, sambil menghembuskan rokoknya ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Arthur dan menatapnya sampai sangaaaaaat dekat, Arthur hanya berjalan kebelakang sedikit. Si orang misterius itu kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi tapi agak sangar, Arthur menjawabnya agak gugup.

"Anu… S-saya Arthur Kirkland, tuan…"

"Ludwig Pillar…"

"A-ah ya, tuan Ludwig Pillar… eng anu… Saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Arthur yang daritadi mundur-mundur sedikit karena laki-laki bernama Ludwig Pillar tadi terus saja mendekat.

"Hmm… Apa itu, gadis kecil?" Kata Ludwig Pillar yang terus-terusan menghisap rokoknya, dan tentu saja membuat Arthur menjadi beku… Ah tidak teman-teman, Arthur beku bukan karena salju Russia tiba-tiba berhembus disini, tapi…

"APA? Aku bukan GADIS KECIL tau!" Teriak Arthur marah sambil menarik kerah baju Ludwig Pillar, Si orang yg diteriaki tetap tak berekspresi sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Jadi kau itu apa?"

"Aku? Aku hanyalah personafikasi yang dipaksa author untuk memainkan peran cewek menyebalkan dan suka pairing aku dengan Al— HUFFFFF"

"Mohon maaf semuannya, sepertinya adegan ini harus dipotong dulu, harap ditunggu sebentar…"

REPLAY….

"Hmm… Apa itu?" Tanya Ludwig Pillar yang sekarang berjalan kearah kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki tadi, sekarang Arthur yang mendekati Ludwig Pillar.

"Apa kamu melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki telinga kelinci?"

"Mmm… Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Ludwig Pillar yang sekarang membersihkan kacamatanya dan kembali memasangnya, Arthur hanya mendengus kesal karena bertemu dengan orang yang menyusahkan lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang penting jawab pertanyaanku sekarang"

"Mmm… Mungkin kearah sana, kearah dimana ada pesta minum teh" Kata Ludwig Pillar yang kembali membaca bukunya seperti tadi, Arthur agak kesal karena daritadi orang itu cuek bebek bahkan tidak menatap matanya sama sekali… Kecuali yang pertama tadi sih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" Ujar Arthur tidak peduli lagi dan melewati tempat santai si lelaki yg daritadi hanya menghisap dan menghembuskan rokoknya. Tapi disaat ia berjalan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Ludwig Pillar agak kasar sampai sekarang wajah Arthur dan wajah Ludwig Pillar untuk kedua kalinya berhadapan sangat dekat.

"_You're in the Queen's game"_

"Eh?" Seketika Ludwig Pillar dan tempat tadi menghilang sekejab seperti pintu yang ia lewati tadi, dan sebelum hilang sepenuhnya, Ludwig Pillar tersenyum seakan ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mengerikan, Arthur menelan ludahnya dan secepat kilat ia berlari kearah tempat yang ditunjuk Ludwig Pillar tadi.

"Just clam down, Arthur… P-pasti ini hanya mimpikan?" Kata Arthur menenangkan dirinya yang sudah pucat dan keringat dingin. Karena kesibukan dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tanpa sadar sudah tersesat di dalam hutan yang gelap dan kadang ada cahaya-cahaya yang redup dimana-mana. "Di-dimana aku…?" Tanya Arthur pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang ia benar-benar takut, padahal ia sendiri sangat menyukai yang namanya 'hantu-hantu' geje yang disebutnya IMUT itu loh… Tapi sekarang ia bahkan bejalan saja dengan kaki gemetar, disaat ia mencari jalan keluar, tiba-tiba ada suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya.

"Hahaha~ Sepertinya kau tersesat ya wahai gadis manis?"

Tentu saja Arthur kaget karena yang awalnya tempat itu hanya ada suara bising seperti suara piano atau jam berdentang tiba-tiba saja ada suara laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengannya. Dengan waspada, Arthur mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

"Disini~"

Akhirnya Arthur menemukan asal suara tadi, yang ia lihat adalah ada seorang laki-laki berambut drtiy-blond dan ada ahoge di kepalanya, dia sedang duduk diatas pohon, si laki-laki tersebut ada telinga dan buntut kucing berwarna ungu, Arthur mendengus kesal lagi, pasti orang aneh lagi pikirnya.

"Aku bukan gadis, git! Aku— Ah sudahlah, tidak penting… Siapa kau?" Tanya Arthur judes, jujur saja ia sudah mulai muak dengan tempat yang sekarang ia datangi ini, daritadi yang ia temui hanya tempat-tempat aneh dan makhluk-makhluk aneh!

"Aku? Aku Alfred Cat, salam kenal! Dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku Arthur Kirkland, dan sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku… Dimana tempat pesta minum teh berada?"

"Arthur? Namamu seperti cowok ya kalau begitu kau kupanggil Arthie saja~" Jawab Alfred Cat gak nyambung, ia hanya bersandar dibatang pohon besar itu sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje dan yang untungnya dia tidak dijadikan author menjadi kuntilanak di chapter ini.

"Grrrr… JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU, IDIOT!" Teriak Arthur sampai membuat para hewan-hewan gaje disana bangun semua dan pada berlarian dari Arthur.

"Oh, Arthie marah! Baik-baik kalau begitu kuberitahu dimana si kelinci itu dimana" Alfred cat pun turun dari pohon besar tadi dengan mudahnya dengan selamat dan sekarang berada dihadapan Arthur. "Wah ternyata kau lebih pendek dari dugaanku, Arthie!"

"APA MAKSUDMU— Tunggu, kenapa kau langsung tahu kalau aku mencari kelinci?"

"Hahaha~ Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau mencari Kiku Rabbit kan? Mau ku antarkan?" Alfred Cat menjulurkan tangannya kearah Arthur dengan bermaksud bergandengan tangan. Wajah Arthur langsung merah, ia masih curiga dengannya tapi apa boleh buat, demi menemukan Kiku Rabbit dengan cepat ia terima saja. Dengan tsun-tsun-tsunderenya Arthur memegang tangan Alfred Cat, awalnya Alfred Cat hanya senyum saja tapi kemudian…

HUP!

Eh?

"What the? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Dan ternyata saudara-saudara sekalian! Arthur digendong Alfred Cat dengan cara BRIDAL STYLE saudara-saudara! Dan Alfred Cat pun melompat ke pohon tadi dan melompat ke dahan pohon-pohon lainnya (layaknya ninja di Nar*to), Biarpun Arthur terus memberontak Alfred Cat hanya ketawa-ketawa seperti biasa dan terus saja melompati dahan pohon-pohon tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku BAKA!" Arthur terus-terusan saja memukul-mukul pundak dan tangannya Alfred Cat, gara-gara Arthur memukul-mukulnya terus ia menjadi tidak konsentrasi dan salah menginjak dahan. Alfred Cat malah menginjak ranting rapuh yang memang sudah hampir patah, tentu saja mereka berdua jatuh dari pohon yang tinggi itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Arthur yang sangat girly lagi… Eh? Lagi?

Tapi disaat yang seharusnya sudah membentur tanah, Arthur sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, Arthur membuka matanya dan menatap Alfred Cat yang daritadi memeluk tubuh Arthur sambil meringis, tentu saja itu membuat Arthur panik.

"A-Alfred Cat! Kau tidak apa apa?" Arthur ribut sendiri melihat darah segar mengalir di kepala dan hampir seluruh badan Alfred Cat, si yang terluka hanya tertawa seperti biasa sambil mengelus kepalanya Arthur.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Arthie! Ini sudah biasa kok!" Alfred Cat berusaha membuat dirinya berdiri kembali tetapi karena kaki kanannya patah ia langsung terduduk dan meringis kesakitan, Arthur semakin bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Arthur merobek bajunya yang sepanjang lutut itu dan robekan itu diikatkannya dibagian tubuh badan yang darah mengalir deras, Alfred yang baru sadar kalau daritadi Arthur selalu merobek bajunya yang sudah hampir pendek langsung menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup Arthur! Kau tidak perlu merobek bajumu lagi!" Alfred Cat langsung mencengkram tangan Arthur dan tentu saja membuat Arthur kaget, melihat itu Alfred Cat merasa bersalah karena mengagetkannya. "M-maaf Arthur aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Alfred Cat, Ini juga salahku… Gara-gara aku memberontak disaat kau menggendongku kau jatuh, a-aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf…" Arthur tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, ia sudah terisak-isak dan menutup mukanya dengan tangan yang sudah terkena darah Alfred Cat, lelaki dihadapannya hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Arthur.

"Sudahlah Arthie, kau jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri! Dan jangan menangis, nanti jelek loh!" Biarpun Alfred Cat sudah memaafkannya, Arthur tetap saja menangis dan tak mau berhenti, Alfred Cat hanya menghela nafas, ia pun memegang kepala Arthur dan mencium keningnya. Arthur yang awalnya menangis langsung memerah seperti tomat dan berubah menjadi tomatoman dan menjadi partner nya Anpanman… Eto… Canda kok.

"U-u-u-u-WAAAAAAAAA!" Arthur spontan meninju pipi Alfred Cat dan membuatnya terpental sampai ke ufuk timur… Tenang, canda lagi kok.

"Adududududuh! Arthie, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Sakiiiit~" Alfred Cat memegangi pipinya sambil nangis-nangis geje, Arthur yang sudah malu, marah, kaget bercampur aduk menjadi scone kukus. Eh?

"Alfred no BAKA!" Arthur terus-terusan saja memukul Alfred Cat yang hanya tertawa seperti biasa. Setelah puas melihat wajah Arthur yang memerah ia pun berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya seperti baru pertama kali bertemu tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi, My Princess" Arthur kembali memerah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Alfred Cat tadi, tapi kemudian ia menerima tawarannya Alfred Cat dan sekarang mereka hanya berjalan sambil bergandengan karena Alfred Cat sedang mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. Ditengah perjalanan, Alfred Cat memecah kesunyian mereka yang cukup lama.

"Oh ya Arthie, kau jangan memanggilku Alfred Cat lagi dong!"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kan rasanya ribet banget kau memanggilku Alfred Cat, Alfred Cat, dan Alfred Cat terus! Panggil aku dengan nama panggilan saja"

"Baiklah, jadi harus kupanggil apa kau?"

"Terserahmu saja, anggap saja aku kucing peliharaanmu yang baru dipungut!" Alfred menggerakkan tangannya seperti kucing sampai-sampai para fujoshi setempat mengdaftarkan Alfred sebagai seme terimut sedunia, halah lebey… Arthur awalnya kaget sedikit, ia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu yang berharga.

"Kalau begitu kau kupanggil… Al" Kata Arthur agak ragu yang mungkin saja Alfred Cat tidak menyukainya. Tetapi itu sangat berlainan dengan yang dipikirkannya, Alfred Cat malah tersenyum lebar dan menangkat Arthur dengan ringannya.

"Oke~ Mulai sekarang kau majikan baruku!" Alfred mengangkatArthur sambil berputar-putar riang, Arthur yang biasanya marah kalau diperlakukan seperti itu tapi sekarang tidak, ia malah ikut tertawa bersama Alfred.

"H-hey bodoh! Ini membuatku pusing, hahaha!"

"Hahaha~ Kalau begitu aku lebih cepat berputarnya!"

"Hahahaha! Dasar bodoh!"

Oke teman-teman, mari kita panggil pasangan ini menjadi _**'Ultra Dork Couple'**_… Lihat saja dari prilaku mereka! Seperti 2 burung yang baru saja jatuh cinta… -_- (dan membuat author memakai icon nya!)

"Hahaha! Baiklah mau kugendong sampai tempat tujuan, My Princess?" Alfred mengubah posisi Arthur yang sekarang menggendongnya dengan BRIDAL STYLE seperti sebelumnya. Berbeda seperti sebelumnya juga, sekarang Arthur tersenyum dan tidak memberontak lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, My pet" Alfred tersenyum lebar dan melompat kedahan pohon dan melompat kepohon yang lain. Tapi Arthur merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia merasakan detak jantung Alfred lebih kencang dan tangan yang bergetar sedikit, ada apa dengannya?

Ditengah perjalanan Arthur mengingat sesuatu, sekarang ia malah takut kalau ketahuan Alfred kalau dia bukanlah perempuan. Entah perasaan apa yang dialami Arthur sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menganggap Alfred hanyalah penyelamatnya atau lebih dari itu, ia sama sekali tidak paham apa arti yang dialaminya sekarang. Tanpa disadari ternyata Alfred sudah berada di atas tanah dan bukannya di pohon lagi.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, Dipesta minum teh!" Kata Alfred Cat sambil menurunkan Arthur dari gendongannya, Arthur hanya diam tak bergerak dan itu membuat Alfred khawatir.

"Ada apa Arthie?"

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat lesu, jangan-jangan kedinginan karena bajumu sekarang agak pendek ya?""

"T-tidak kok…" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak terlihat kalau wajahnya sekarang agak pucat karena takut. Alfred hanya menghela nafas dan mendekati Arthur yang daritadi jaga jarak dengannya.

"Hey Arthie, Kau itu laki-lakikan?"

_DEGH!_

"Hah? Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja, penciumanku bisa membedakan yang mana laki-laki dan perempuan" Arthur semakin pucat begitu mengetahui kalau Alfred sebenarnya tahu kalau ia laki-laki, Alfred bisa melihat jelas wajah Arthur yang sangat khawatir dengan pundaknya yang bergetaran. Ia hanya menghela nafas lagi kemudian memeluk Arthur erat dan tentu saja membuat Arthur sangat kaget.

"Tak apa Arthie, aku sudah mengetahui dari awal kok kalau kau itu laki-laki"

"J-jadi kau tidak membenciku?"

"Hahaha~ Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang yang kucintai?"

Arthur sekarang memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru di masak Yao, cepetan makan tuh nanti keduluan Shiantty-chan loh…

"A-apa…"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus menemui Kiku Rabbit kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Alfred melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pedih. Seperti dua orang lainnya, Badan Alfred mulai menghilang sedikit demi sekarang beda, Arthur sekarang malah kaget dan panik.

"T-tunggu Al! Tidak bisakah kita pergi berdua?" Tanya Arthur yang sangat panik dan memegang bahu Alfred yang masih utuh, tapi tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Alfred hanya tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tenanglah Arthie, aku dari awal sampai akhir terus bersamamu…" Arthur hanya meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Alfred yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"_I Love You, Arthur…"_

Arthur sekarang seakan memeluk udara, ia terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bodoh… Kenapa baru sekarang memanggilku Arthur…" Ia pun menghapus air matanya dan langsung berdiri .

"Aku… Tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Al…" Arthur membuka pintu taman yang unik tersebut, ia mendapatkan meja yang sangat panjang dan kursi yang banyak dengan berbeda-beda bentuk, di atas meja tersebut terlihat bermacam-macam peralatan Tea Time dengan cangkir yang berbeda-beda juga, Arthur langsung ngiler melihat hal tersebut, seperti orang yang terhipnotis Arthur berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang dan langsung dipeluk.

"_Welcome, Mon Cherie~"_

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

…

"Nihao aru! Selamat datang dipesta minum teh kami aru!" Arthur sekarang lebih nyaman, ia disambut dengan… Laki-laki atau perempuan? Pertanyaan tersebut silahkan ditanyakan kepada Hidekaz-sensei yang kenapa tidak membuat Alfred dan Arthur bersama untuk selamanya! HIDEKAZ-SENSEI, I HATE YOUUUUU!

… Ehem, lelaki yang tidak jelas gendernya tersebut berambut panjang berwarna hitam kecokelatan dengan telinga kelinci juga, teteapi berwarna cokelat, dan yang aneh itu ia setiap berbicara selalu ada kata 'aru' gitu. "Jadi siapa namamu aru?"

"Aku Arthur Kirkland, dan-"

"Nama yang sangat indah~ Perkenalkan namaku Francis Hatter~" Francis Hatter mencium punggung tangannya Arthur, sekarang urat kepala Arthur kembali mengencang, ia langsung meninju Francis Hatter sekuat tenaganya sampai terpental sekitar 5 km… Sebenarnya sih Cuma 5 meter.

"Bloody Frog! Jangan sentuh aku! Ehem… Anu siapa namamu ya?" Arthur meninggalkan Francis Hatter yang sedang tepar ditempat dan UNTUNGNYA sekarang ia tidak hanya memakai bunga mawar di tempat 'terlarang' bagi kita semua ya, untung saja ia pakai baju lengkap seperti halnya Mad Hatter.

"Aku Yao Hare aru! Mau minum teh?" Yao Hare langsung menyiapkan teh dengan cepat, sedangkan Francis (yang sudah hidup kembali) mempersilahkan Arthur duduk dikursi utama. Yao Hare menyediakan teh buatannya kepada Arthur dan Francis Hatter memberikan kue buatannya.

"Ah iya terima ka-" Disaat Arthur mau mengambil tehnya, tiba-tiba saja Francis Hatter mengambilnya dan menumpahkannya. "Git! Why you-"

"Hari ini kan hari 'bukan' ulangtahunmu kan? Jadi kau harus memakan kue ini dulu~" Ujar Francis Hatter samba memberikan kue yang gede banget, Yao Hare sambil bersorak sorai meminta Arthur meniup lilinnya itu, Arthur bingung tapi pada akhirnya ia mau saja meniup lilinnya, tapi sebelum ia meniup lilinnya Yao memencet sesuatu dan kue tadi terbang dan menjadi kembang api. Arthur hanya melongo geje.

"Happy Unbirthday to you, mon cherie~" Francis pun mencubit pipi Arthur dan ia kembali ngamukin Francis, disaat yang sama Yao Hare menyiapkan bermacam-macam teh, "Ayo minum tehnya aru~"

Arthur hanya menangguk curiga, disaat ia mau mengambil salah satu teh tersebut, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan ada sulurnya yang melingkar disebelah kirinya , matanya selalu tertutup, dan memiliki telinga tikus.

"Ve~ Aku buatkan pasta loh"

"WAAA! Siapa kau!" Arthur kaget dan secara tidak sengaja semua teh tadi tertumpah, Laki-laki aneh tadi hanya ber 'vee' ria.

"Namaku Feliciano Mouse, ve~ Kau gadis yang manis ya~" Dan sudah keberapa kalinya Arthur mendengar itu di hari ini, ia langsung naik darah dan memukul meja.

"APA KATAMU? Aku ini-"

"VEEEE! Di-dia marah! Hueeeeeee!" Feliciano Mouse langsung lari-lari sampai peralatan Tea Time yang didamba-dambakan Arthur pecah begitu saja, Francis Hatter dan Yao Hare dengan sigap menenangkan Feliciano Mouse dengan menjejal mulutnya dengan pasta, dengan cepat Feliciano Mouse langsung tertidur lelap dengan dengkuran 'veee'.

"Honhonhon~ Ternyata kau gadis nakal ya~" Ujar Francis Hatter sambil mengelus pipi Arthur, tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya.

"SUDAHKU BILANG AKU BUKAN-"

"Ayo Arthur minum tehmu aru~" Kali ini Yao Hare memberikan gelas teh ala Jepang dengan cepat. Arthur sekali lagi hampir memasukkan tehnya tadi kedalam mulut, tapi sekarang malah di rebut seseorang secara tiba-tiba dan diteguk orang itu sampai habis.

"Terima kasih atas tehnya" Dan ternyata teman-teman itu adalah Kiku Rabbit! Sedang apa dia disini? Apakah untuk bertemu sang author?... Eh kenapa reader semua bawa pisau?

Dengan wajah super kaget, Arthur sekali lagi berteriak, "KIKU RABBIT!"

"Terima kasih Yao Hare-san, aku permisi dulu" Kiku Rabbit pun berlari sangat cepat kedalam hutan lagi, Arthur dengan cepat juga mengejar Kiku Rabbit tanpa peduli suara Francis Hatter dan Yao Hare berteriak memanggil-manggilnya, kali ini kau akan kutangkap Kiku Rabbit sialan! Pikir Arthur.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Kiku Rabbit tidak terlihat lagi didalam hutan itu, disana hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti semua didalam sana, pada awalnya Arthur agak takut karena terseat lagi, tapi entah kenapa ia mendengar suara Alfred secara tiba-tiba.

'_Tenang saja, Aku selalu disisimu'_

"A-Al…?" Arthur langsung berbalik berharap Alfred ada disana, ia mencari-cari dimana asal suara tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil… ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Al… Kumohon jawab aku…" Arthur tidak tahan lagi, ia terduduk di sebatang pohon yang jatuh dan menangis, hewan-hewan disana tampak kasihan dan menatap Arthur semua. Arthur tidak berhenti-henti menangis karena kerinduannya dengan Alfred, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tapi sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Entah karena insting atau apa, ia merasa ada suara Alfred memanggilnya, Arthur langsung berdiri dan berlari mencari asal suara Alfred, ia tidak peduli kalau ia tersesat, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau tidak pulang kerumahnya, yang sekarang ia pedulikan adalah…

… _I Love You, Arthur…_

"Haah… Haah… Huh?" Arthur tanpa sadar sudah diluar hutan yang gelap tadi, sekarang yang ia lihat adalah istana yang sangat besar dan megah, awalnya Arthur tidak peduli dan melewati istana itu, tetapi karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Alfred lagi didalam istana itu ia pun memasuki seluruh lorong-lorong istana yang begitu besar itu tapi tidak menemukan Alfred sama sekali, dan pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara Alfred di dalam ruangan yang berpintu sangat besar, begitu ia buka yang terlihat adalah…

…_You're in the Queen's game…_

"Wah sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu ya, da~"

"A-anu aku…"

"DIAM! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Queen Ivan!" Teriak salah satu prajurit yang hampir saja menusuk perut Arthur, jika saja Arthur tidak gesit entah apa yang terjadi… Eh eh ada yang mau cokelat ngga?... S-saya diam aja deh…

"Fufufu~ Tenang saja, dia hanyalah gadis kecil kok~" Jika saja itu bukan ratu, Arthur bisa saja sudah berubah menjadi Britannia Angel dan ngamuk karena dikira cewek terus…

Arthur menatap sang ratu dengan seksama, ia memiliki rambut berwarna putih ke abu-abuan dengan mahkota berbentuk hati dengan jubah merah yang panjang melebihi lantai.

Arthur: Wait a minute… KENAPA IVAN NGGA MEMAKAI BAJU PEREMPUAN SEDANGKAN AKU IYA!

Aih aih Iggy… Ini sudah hukum alam loh! Udah deh kita lanjut aja ceritanya…

"Da~ Apa yang membuatmu kemari gadis kecil~?" Tanya sang ratu samba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Arthur.

"Anu… Queen Ivan, aku bukan gadi-"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH QUEEN IVAN!" Teriak prajurit tadi lagi, ah kayaknya amarah Arthur udah kematengan deh… Nanti tumpah gimana? Author ngga bisa minum teh panas disini deh…

"M-maaf Queen Ivan, saya hanya mencari Alfred Cat disini, anda pernah melihatnya?"

"Alfred Cat? Oooh~Maksudmu kucing tak berguna yang malah jatuh cinta kepadamu itu?" Queen Ivan pun menunjuk kurungan yang tadi ditutupi dengan besi, kondisi Alfred sekarang sangat parah, ia diborgol dengan rantai besi dan tubuh banyak goresan luka, dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Arthur sontak kaget dan langsung berlari kearah Alfred, tapi ia ditahan para pengawal disana.

"Lepaskan aku! Al!" Arthur meronta-ronta dari tahanan pengawal di istana itu, tapi tetap saja teriakannya tidak membuat Alfred bangun dari pingsannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Al, brengsek!"

Queen Ivan hanya tertawa kecil dan menghentakan tongkatnya pelan, Arthur hanya bingung apa yang dilakukan sang ratu tersebut, sekarang ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah orang-orang yang ia temui di Hetaland…

"Perkenalkan, mereka semua adalah butlerku~ mari kuperkenalkan nama asli mereka~"

_Honda Kiku as Kiku Rabbit_

_Ludwig as Ludwig Pillar_

_Francis Bonnefoy as Francis Hatter_

_Wang Yao as Yao Hare_

_Feliciano Vargas as Feliciano Mouse_

_And…_

… _Alfred F. Jones as Alfred Cat…_

"Oh ya jangan lupa nama asliku Ivan Bragniski~" Ujar Ivan sambil mengangkat dagu Alfred yang pingsan dengan tongkatnya.

"K-kau…" Arthur menahan amarahnya begitu melihat Alfred dimainkan begitu saja, ia sangat ingin lari ke arah ratu tersebut dan menghajar habis-habisan, tapi kalau ia melakukan itu ia juga yang bisa bermasalah disini.

"Sepertinya kau belum mengerti ya~ Kalau begitu, Kiku"

"Baik My Queen…" Kiku berjalan mendekati Arthur yang berwajah seakan berkata _'ini bohongkan' _

"Saya akan ceritakan dari awal, Arthur-san"

==Flashback==

Di istana yang besar dan hanya berwarna merah dan hitam, terlihat didalamnya seorang laki-laki yang duduk sambil menatap jendela. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang pelan.

"Masuklah"

"Terima kasih, My Queen…"

Laki-laki yang disebutnya 'Queen' tadi hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menatap jendela, ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke kursi dengan menunjukan wajah bosan. Butler tadi masuk dan meletakkan makan siang sang ratu tersebut dan membereskan mayat-mayat orang yang berhamburan dilantai.

"Nee, Kiku" Panggil sang ratu tadi, yang dipanggil menatapnya dan mengganti sarung tangan yang lain.

"Yes my queen?"

"Aku bosan… Membunuh serangga-serangga kecil itu sudah tidak mengasyikan lagi"

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuang rasa bosan anda?"

Sang ratu hanya berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kiku mendekat.

"Aku ingin kau membawa manusia~"

Kiku awalnya terdiam sebentar, dan dengan sangat berhati-hati ia bertanya kepada ratu tadi, "Maafkan hamba yang mulia, maksud anda apa?" Sang ratu hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali menjelaskan. "Aku ingin kau membawa seorang manusia dari dunia sana dan kalian semua harus bersandiwara~"

"… Kalian semua?"

"Yap~ Panggil seluruh butlerku dan kalian semua harus membuat drama ya~"

Sang butler hanya terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Yes, my queen"

…

"Tunggu tuan kelinci!"

Terlihat seorang gadis… Eh laki-laki berbaju Lolita dress berwarna biru sedang berlari mengejar Kiku.

'_Terlalu mudah' _Pikir Kiku, ia mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya agar manusia yang mengejarnya tadi tidak tertinggal dibelakangnya, ia pun membuka jam nya dan berbisik.

"_Your trun… The door…"_

"_Right the way, sir"_

Kiku menutup jam nya dan menyeringai, _'Mungkin ini memang mengasyikan…'_

==End Flashback==

"Begitulah mulai permainan ini" Ujar Kiku dan memgang dagunya Arthur, tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya dan menarik kerah baju Kiku.

"Jadi dari awal ini hanyalah sandiwara!" Jika tidak ditahan pengawal, Arthur mungkin saja memukul wajah Kiku tadi.

"Ya, tapi kami tidak memperkirakan kalau Alfred ternyata jatuh cinta kepadamu pada sekian lamanya" Arthur kaget apa yang dikatakan Kiku tadi, _'Sekian lamanya? Kami kan baru bertemu!'_ pikirnya bingung.

"Kiku, dimana _The door_?" Tanyanya kepada Kiku, Kiku hanya menggeleng perlahan pertanda tidak tahu, Ivan hanya tersenyum tetapi jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia kesal, dengan cepat ia menghentakkan tongkatnya dan mengumpulkan pengawal-pengawalnya. "Cari dia" perintahnya, para pengawalpun berlari keluar untuk mencari_The Door_.

"Ukh…" Alfred membuka matanya perlahan dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Arthur ditahan para pengawal dan sesekali dipukul mereka, Alfred kaget dan sontak memanggil Arthur.

"Arthur!" Alfred berusaha bergerak dari duduknya, tapi usahanya tidak berhasil gara-gara tangan dan kakinya di rantai dengan erat, Arthur kaget dan langsung menatap Alfred dengan wajah bahagia.

"Al!" Arthur sekali lagi memberontak dari tahanan pengawal itu tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil dan perutnya dipukul pengawal itu keras sampai membuat Arthur yang pingsan kali ini.

"ARTHUR! Brengsek! Lepaskan dia!" Alfred menarik-narik rantai yang mengikatnya sampai putus dengan mudahnya, dari kurungan itu Alfred langsung menarik kerah bajunya Ivan. Belum sempatAlfred meninjunya, Kiku langsung melempar shurikennya ke tangan Alfred hingga berdarah.

"UKH!" Alfred mau tak mau melepaskan Ivan dan langsung memegang tangannya yang berdarah, ia melepas shurikennya Kiku dan menatap Ivan tajam.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata tenaga Alfred memang lebih kuat dari yang kuduga ya~" Ivan tersenyum kepada Alfred yang berwajah seakan berkata _'aku akan membunuhmu'_, Ivan sangat menyukai wajah yang seperti itu, bahkan ia ingin lebih. Ivan pun berjalan mendekati Arthur yang pingsan di lantai. Gawat… Pikir Alfred.

"JANGAN DEKATI DIA!" Alfred berusaha keluar dari sel kurungan itu, tapi karena tangan dan badannya yang penuh luka dan darah membuatnya kurang bertenaga, wajah Alfred semakin pucat disaat Ivan menangkat tongkatnya dan tentu saja… Ingin menusuk Arthur…

"AR—"

DHUAR!

Tiba-tiba saja disekeliling mereka penuh dengan asap dan terus terdengar suara ledakan.

"Apa in- Uhuk uhuk!" Kiku menutup hidungnya dan berusaha mencari siapa pelaku dari semua ini, tapi matanya terlalu pedih untuk itu, terpaksa ia hanya menutup matanya sedikit dan terus melihat sekeliling. "Gawat… Ludwig! Yao! Cepat periksa kurungan Alfred!"

"Yes sir!" mereka berdua berusaha mencari kurungan Alfred dari asap-asap tersebut, tak lama kemudian asap itu hilang total dan kondisi sekarang adalah…

Alfred dan Arthur menghilang…

"Woah… Selnya bengkok loh…" kata Francis sambil batuk-batuk sedikit gara-gara asap tadi.

"Kiku~ Aku menemukan sesuatu disini, ve~" panggil Feliciano yang berada disudut ruangan, Kiku mendekatinya dan mengambil barang yang ditemukan Feliciano tadi.

"Petasan…?"

"Disini juga ada" Ujar Ludwig yang berada ditengah ruangan, bukan hanya disana, dimana-mana terlihat petasan berhamburan dilantai. Kiku mendengus kesal sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sudah jelas pelakunya adalah 'dia'…"

"Hahaha~ Tak apa kok, karena… Seluruh Hetaland sudah berada dipengawasanku" Ivan tersenyum seperti biasa dan kembali menatap dunia luar lewat jendelanya.

Alfred bernafas tidak teratur lagi, ia terlalu lelah karena berlari sejauh mungkin dari istana tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang, yang ia lihat disekelilingnya adalah sebuah ruangan berlantai dan berdinding kotak-kotak, dengan marah Alfred menatap seorang laki-laki yang menggendong Arthur ala BRIDAL STYLE dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudahku bilang lukaku ini tidak sakit jadi biarkan aku yang menggendong Arthur!" Alfred berusaha merebut Arthur dari laki-laki misterius itu, tapi tetap saja gagal karena dia lebih gesit daripada Alfred. Terimalah nasibmu Al…

"Kau mau menjatuhkan Arthur dengan tangan berdarah itu? Jangan bodoh, aku melakukan ini untuk Arthur, bukan untukmu" Katanya dengan SANGAT sinis membuat Alfred seperti tertusuk panah, tentu saja membuat Alfred pundung dipojokan sono. "Hhh… Berikan tanganmu, cepat" Perintahnya, Alfred menjulurkan tangannya dengan airmata yang masih berlinang karena perkataan laki-laki itu tadi, ia pun memegang luka di tangan Alfred dan langsung sembuh total, Alfred hanya bengong melihat tangannya yang tidak ada luka sama sekali. Baru saja Alfred ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara si laki-laki misterius itu lebih dulu bicara.

"Kalian tak punya banyak waktu, sebentar lagi mungkin barrier tempat ini hilang dan kemungkinan mereka menemukan kita, kau lihat lorong itu? Jika melewatinya kau akan menemukan pintu tempat penghubung antara dunia manusia dengan Hetaland, tapi… Kau sudah tahu peraturan tempat inikan?"

Alfred hanya terdiam dan menunduk seketika, ya ia tahu… Makhluk Hetaland tak akan pernah bisa memasuki dunia manusia… Biarpun kau melangkah masuk sedikit saja itu akan membuatmu hancur seperti buih-buih dan menghilang. "Ya… Aku tahu itu…"

Lelaki misterius itu hanya menghela nafas dan memberikan Arthur ke Alfred, "Aku cemburu denganmu Alfred, ia selalu menyayangimu dan membawamu kemanapun ia pergi… Sedangkan aku tetap diam tak bisa berjalan dan melihatmu dan Arthur selalu bermain bersama, aku hanya bisa menatapnya secara dekat disaat ia menyiramku saja… Dan baru sekali ini aku menyentuhnya…" ia pun berbalik meninggalkan mereka tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, tapi tangannya ditahan Alfred.

"Tunggu dulu! A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang nama aslimu bukan_The door_… jadi siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?"

Laki-laki misterius itu terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum tipis, "Namaku yang asli adalah… _The flower_" Seketika ia menghilang dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Alfred yang ingin bertanya banyak, tapi ia buang pikiran itu dan kembali memikirkan Arthur, ia cubit pipi kiri Arthur sekali. Tidak ada respon, ia cubit kembali kedua pipi Arthur, tak ada respon lagi. Terakhir ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur, tinggal beberapa centi lagi mungkin mereka akan ber… ehem… kiss ya? Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi… dan…

BUAKH!

Alfred pun terpental jauh karena tinju Arthur yang sangat mengerikan, terlihat sangat jelas pipi Arthur yang sangat merah dengan rambut agak berantakan (eh emang berantakan ya?)

"Apa yang kau lakukan, git! Kau hampir menciumku, bodoh!"

"Hahaha~ Kita kan sudah pernah melakukannya~" Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Alfred mendapat benjol 2 kali lipat lebih banyak dan mendapatkan kata 'mutiara' dari Arthur kita tercinta… Hey apa salahnya?

"Jadi bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Arthur sambil berjalan melewati lorong yang berbeda dari lorong sebelumnya bersama Alfred, mendengar itu wajahnya kembali murung dan tidak banyak bicara, melihat itu membuat Arthur merasa tidak enak.

"Kau kenapa sih—"

"Hey Arthie! Kita sudah menemukan pintunya!" Arthur menatap pintu yang disebutkan Alfred tadi, pintu tersebut tidak lah 'pintu' seperti biasanya melainkan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang dan berwarna-warni, terlihat begitu indah…

"Bagus! Ayo Al kita pergi—" Arthur menarik Alfred supaya melewati pintu itu, tapi Alfred tidak bergerak sama sekali. Merasa bingung Arthur berbalik dan melihat Alfred tersenyum sedih, Alfred menarik Arthur dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Selamat tinggal… Arthur…"

Arthur sangat kaget mendengar itu, ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan cepat dan menampilkan wajah bingung. Melihat wajah itu tentu saja Alfred tahu apa maksudnya Arthur.

"Aku… Tidak bisa pergi bersamamu, aku bisa menghilang kalau keluar dari sini…"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Arthur mengguncang pundak Alfred pelan, berharap itu hanyalah candaannya seperti biasa, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Tenang saja, sudahku bilang kita selalu bersama dari dulu" kata Alfred sambil mengelus rambut Arthur yang berantakan, Arthur hanya berwajah memohon untuk ia ikut dengannya, daripada itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan cepat ia memegang pundak Arthur.

"Ini… Pertemuan terakhir kita, _Good bye Arthur … I love you…_" Alfred mencium bibir Arthur singkat kemudian ia mendorong Arthur ke dalam pintu itu. Terlihat air mata Arthur keluar tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia berusaha meraih Alfred tapi hasilnya nihil.

"ALFRED!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur terbangun mendadak, peluh membahasi pipinya yang mulus itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menatap orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Scott-niisan?"

"Kau ini, aku memanggil-manggilmu dan tak ada jawaban, karena khawatir jadi kucari saja kau! Eh ternyata tertidur disini, dasar adik bodoh… Ini sudah mulai sore tahu" Scott menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, ia mengisyaratkan Arthur untuk pulang dan berjalan meninggalkan Arthur.

"…" Arthur berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi, tapi ia merasakan hal yang ganjil dari sebelumnya.

'_Bajuku… Tetap utuh? Berarti itu hanya mimpi ya? Tidak, tidak mungkin… Aku yakin itu pasti nyata…'_ pikirnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing, tiba-tiba kucing kesayangannya mengelus kakinya meminta di peluk, Arthur hanya tersenyum dan memeluk kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Alfred…" Arthur pun berjalan meninggalkan pohon dimana ia tertidur tadi sambil memeluk kucingnya. Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang duduk datas pohon sedang menatap Arthur yang mulai menjauh, ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, Arthur…"

**The End**

**.**

**.**

#baca balik  
Apa-apan nih fanfic? Niatnya mau bikin humor eh kenapa malah beginiiii! #stress

Mana Cover nya beda dengan ceritanya ini! Harusnya kan Alfred itu Cashier Cat kenapa di covernya malah jadi White Rabbit? Maafkan Author ini, saya kekurangan gambar Arthur in wonderland sih… Terus nanti kalau chapter depan mungkin covernya tetap ini atau diganti mungkin? Sekali lagi maafkan saya karena kekurangan gmbr fairy tale USUK TT_TT #padahal punya 5 folder lebih yang isinya cuma gmbr USUK

Beneran deh saya maunya bikin humor gitu tapi kenapa jadi serius dan ROMANCE? Halah, sedikit pemberitahuan para reader, saya BENERAN ngga niat bikin USUK awalnya, tapi disaat Alfred udah muncul tiba-tiba saja langsung ada ide USUK dan akhirnya menjadi romance -_-

Okelah, mari saya berikan quiz kepada reader sekalian~

Q: Siapakah _The Door_ atau _The Flower_ itu?

Bagi yang bisa jawab boleh memberikan request dongeng apa selanjutnya atau chara apa yang akan dipake! Tapi saya ngga mau menerima request anda kalau ada hubungannya dengan seme!england atau uke!america ya, atau pairing America yang lain selain USUK… Kalau boleh request nya USUK lagi ya? Ya?#maksa

Juga kalau request main pairingnya bukan USUK, pasti nanti ada USUK numpang lewat di fanfic ini =w=

Oh ya, disini Alfred nya ngga pake kacamata ya~ yang pake kacamata disini adalah Ludwig~ Dan Kiku disana seperti kepala pelayan gitu~

Oke readers~ Silahkan review dengan ikhlas (?) ya~ Saya mohoooon banget X3

.

.

**Behind the scene…**

Arthur: AAAARGH! Mana author sialan itu! Udah menyuruhku memakai baju cewek eh malah nyuruh dirobek-robek lagi!

Francis: Honhonhon~ Tapi kau terlihat seksi begitu~

Arthur: DIAM KAU BLOODY FROG! Biarku robek mulutmu sekalian! #ribut (atau berantem?) dengan Francis

Alfred: Hahaha~ Mulut Arthie ternyata lembut juga ya!

Arthur: A-APA! Jangan ingatkan hal itu lagi, Alfred no BAKA! #blush

Kiku: Yao-san, tehmu yang kau buat itu rasanya tidak sama dengan teh hijau Jepang asli

Yao: Aiyaa! Aku sudah susah payah buatnya aru!

Ivan: Daa~ Kenapa aku dapat peran jahat ya? Rasanya aku mau bunuh author itu dengan pipa ini deh~

Feliciano: Ve~~ Disini ada pasta ngga ya~?

Francis: Ayo Mon cherie~ Sekarang pakai dress ini ya~

Arthur: OGAH! #balik ribut dengan Francis

Alfred: Hahahaha~!

Ludwig: Haaah… Ini terjadi lagi…

.

.

**Special thanks to: **

Hoshikuzu Shall we dance – Tokiya Ichinose (Miyano Mamoru) Character song of Uta no prince-sama

Gara-gara lagu ini saya kepikiran bikin fanfic ini, tapi liriknya ngga nyambung dengan chapter ini! Lebih nyambung kalau cerita ini 'Cinderella' sebenarnya tapi entah kenapa mau bikin 'Alice in wonderland' =3=

Eh eh ada yang pernah dengar lagu "My word ~Yakusoku~" yang dinanyikan Ousaki Shinobu alias KONISHI KATSUYUKI dari La Corda d'Oro? Saya beneran merasa kalau yang nanyi itu Alfred loh, terus kebayang USUK terus setiap dengar lagu itu… Pokoknya kalau yang nanyi Konishi Katsuyuki pasti kebayang USUK =3= #eh curcol

Ah wateper, sekali lagi Review please~?


End file.
